Raimon Natsumi
Raimon Natsumi (雷門 夏未) is the third manager to the Raimon soccer club. She is also the daughter of the chairman in Raimon Junior High. Appearance She has a long and wavy brown hair and a pair of auburn eyes. She has long bang which is parted in the middle and pulled to the back. She is always seen in a Raimon female uniform but slightly different from those which Haruna and Aki wear (perhaps because she is the Student Body President) which is the default cream collared shirt but with maroon ribbon at the middle and maroon pleated skirt. In season 3, she is often seen in a light blue long-sleeved T-shirt with short brown jeans and a scarf tied around her neck. She also holds a brown hand-bag in this clothing. Category:Characters Personality She usually likes to help out, but doesn't like to get her hands dirty. She was shown to have a caring side for Raimon and Little Gigant, as both teams reminded her of Endou Mamoru's unwavering confidence. She's also the girl who has evolved the most in terms of personality, going from all haughty and mighty to caring and dedicated to others, and more specially Endou, given her determination for finding more about the whereabouts of Endou Daisuke, and for finally reuniting grandson and grandfather together through the fullfilling of their common dream, a face-to-face confrontation at the summit of world youth soccer. She also has shown to develop romantic feelings towards Endou. In the manga, she is shown to be more forceful and sadistic when it came to disbanding the soccer club, up to a point where she nearly bulldozed the soccer club itself down. Whenever she ends off a conversation, or after she has a point ready to be said so that the soccer club would be disbanded, she laughs "Ho ho ho" and then goes off. Plot Season 1 At first, she seems very much against the Raimon soccer club and is dead-set on disbanding it, often setting challenges for them to overcome with the threat of being shut down if they fail. After a few matches, Natsumi sees major potential in their team and becomes the third manager after Aki and Haruna. She isn't good at house work but Aki and Haruna tried to teach her. Season 2 She follows the team in the Inazuma Caravan in the Aliea Academy arc, helping out, and calling her dad to assist the team with help when needed. She is one of the few members of the team who seemed fine with Coach Hitomiko, even asking her to stay as Coach when she was about to leave, also requesting that she would bring Gouenji back to the team, only to find out Coach Hitomiko would not allow that just yet. Season 3 In season 3, she rarely appears. In Episode 68, she made her final act as Raimon's manager, but not her last appearance, saying she was going to study abroad. It is revealed that Natsumi went to Liocott Island, not to study, but to investigate Daisuke's case. She appeared later in Episode 107 to visit the team, and in Episode 108 talking about the keys to legend of angels and demons, the keys worn on Haruna and Rika. In Episode 111 she told Endou she might not be able to return as Raimon's manager just as yet as she still has some unfinished business. It is later revealed she is now manager of Cotarl's Little Gigant, and unknown to Inazuma Japan, because the coach was Endou Daisuke, and she wanted to face against Inazuma Japan at World's peak to fight for the place as strongest in the world. She was also made to join Inazuma Japan back again by Daisuke before the match against Little Gigant, in order to help Inazuma Japan as their team operator. As the match ended all of them headed back and are now at their graduation. Hissatsu (Game) *'OF Matador Feint' *'SH Phantom Shoot' *'SH Rose Splash' *'SH The Earth' *'SK Oiroke UP!' Trivia *Like the other manager girls, her name comes from one of the four seasons: Natsu (夏) means summer. *The dub name of her surname remains unchanged. *Natsumi can be recruited in IE3. *Natsumi is not experienced with house work, as she lives with a butler in the house, such as cooking, which surprises Aki and Haruna. *She is very lady like more than Haruna and Aki. Category:Characters Category:Managers Category:Forwards Category:Raimon Category:Little Gigant Category:Inazuma Japan